


Logical conclusion

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat - Freeform, Fat belly, Gen, Immobility, Male Weight Gain, Sick Character, Stuffing, Weight Gain, big belly, fit to fat, weight gain story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: In this story we follow Junkrat and his massive weight gain journey. Just joining Overwatch, Junkrat is still not used to this new way of life as he still was used to living in the outback. Thanks to Roadhog, Junkrat gets used to the new life, maybe a little too used to it.





	Logical conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Ive wanted to try this for awhile, an actual weight gain story. worked pretty hard so please let me know what you think! I don't wanna spend tons of time writing these long fics if no one is gonna read them!

Something I’ve wanted to do for awhile, an actual weight gain story, fit to fat. Of course this has nothing to do what I have planned currently it’s just another fic. I hope y’all enjoy this!

———————————

“I’m not hungry!” Junkrat complained, crossing his arms.

“You’re coming with me whether you like it or not. I’m not letting you starve” Roadhog said, grabbing Junkrat by the arm and pulling him out of his lab.

Overwatch has recently gotten two new members joining them, Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge, more well known as Junkrat and Roadhog. Settling in was hard at first, the two were used to a society with no rules or laws. Every man was for himself. You had to fight to survive, that was what Junkrat knew for his whole life.

Overwatch gave them a second chance, protection from police and governments. They gave them a chance to do good. It depended on who you were, you either liked the two or despised them and thankfully most of the members of Overwatch were friendly towards the two.

It was something Junkrat was not used to, he wasn’t used to any of this. A clean bed, fresh water, shelter, food. Hell the only friend he had was Roadhog and now he was friends with Lucio and Dva. He could wear new, freshly clean close everyday. It was a lot to take in for the Junker, thankfully Roadhog was there to help him get aquatinted with everything.

Even though Junkrat had lots of food at his disposal, he had the mindset of being in the outback. So he remained at a very low weight. Thin as a bone, you could start to see his ribcage as well. He had little muscle too, losing all the energy by being so damn hyper. Roadhog was determined to get Junkrat to a healthy weight, then he could finally start packing on some muscle. Roadhog wasn’t getting any younger after all.

So when Junkrat refused to eat so that he could work on his frag launcher, Roadhog pulled him out and dragged him to the dining hall. Junkrat complained and whined, trying to squeeze his way out of Roadhog’s grasp but it was nearly impossible.

Roadhog grabbed a tray for Junkrat and shoved him towards the buffet, “now pick what you want” he grumbled.

Junkrat started at the foods laid out in front of him, he didn’t know what half of these things were. Knowing that he wasn’t going to leave unless he picked something, Junkrat scooped some cheesy noodles on his tray along with two grilled cheese sandwiches, a bowl of tomato soup, a slice of cake, and some orange bubbly stuff. Roadhog said it was called ‘soda’.

Junkrat plopped down at a table with a groan, he wasn’t hungry. The amount of food on his plate was probably the most he had ever had. Still, Roadhog sat right across from him. Waiting until Junkrat started to eat. Slowly, Junkrat grabbed his fork and ate some of what was called ‘mac and cheese’. What hit his taste buds surprised him. His eyes widened, this stuff was actually pretty good. Junkrat ate more and more. Realizing how hungry he actually was.

His stomach growled, asking, begging for more food. Junkrat complied, finishing off the Mac and cheese before slurping down all of the tomatoe soup. His stomach sloshed, slowly bulging out as Junkrat ate. He shoveled the grilled cheese sandwiches in his mouth, everything tasted so good to him! Filling down the delicious food. Junkrat has never had cake that much, once when he was you probably, but he forgot about that. A forkful of chocolate cake filled Junkrat’s mouth. He couldn’t believe it, it was the best damn thing he ever ate! Junkrat immediately inhaled the rest of the cake. He finished off his meal by chugging all of the surprisingly tasty soda.

What Junkrat didn’t expect was the wave of fullness that crushed on him right after finishing. His stomach was packed tight with food, he felt so heavy. Junkrat couldn’t even move from his seat. His stomach bulged out slightly, making his waistband feel a little tight.

“Told you” Roadhog said, “I’ll see you at dinner” Roadhog stood up and left the bloated Junkrat to himself, hiccuping and burping uncontrollably.

He wasn’t gonna show up for dinner, this was enough to last him for days right? Junkrat slowly stood up from his seat and hobbled to his room. He really wanted to start working on his launcher again but he was distracted by his full stomach. So instead Junkrat fell onto his bed, falling into a good coma as he rested his hand on his full tummy.

It turns out Junkrat never skipped dinner, Or breakfast, or lunch. He was eating at every meal now! Weeks went by and Junkrat slowly fell in love with food. Roadhog was happy because he was looking healthy for once. Something in the back of his mind told him that Junkrat might take this too far though. His shorts were getting snug and that was a good thing, it’s not like he was fat right?

“You’re looking well!” Mercy said, they had just finished a routine doctors appointment.

It was mandatory for Junkrat, due to all the health hazards he was at risk to during his life in the outback. He still hated being poked and prodded at, but it was necessary to make sure he stayed healthy.

“Cheers! Hogs has been making sure I eat more” Junkrat said, patting his flat but soft stomach.

Mercy nodded, “Good, your weight has increased since your last appointment. Make sure you go to our gym though, the last thing we need is for you to be overweight” Mercy smiled, “I’ll let you go now, have a good day!”

Junkrat walked out of the office. He should start to workout soon, he doesn’t want to be huge after all. Maybe he should start.

Sporting an Overwatch issued tank top and booty shorts, Junkrat entered the gym. He didn’t want to be losing weight right now so he could lift some of those weight things Roadhog always uses.

At first it was easy, so Junkrat pushed himself. More and more, using heavier weights and doing more reps. Almost every machine was used and by the end of it Junkrat was exhausted. After a long shower and a few burgers Junkrat feel asleep.

Then it got busy, really busy. Junkrat was almost on a mission every day, and when he wasn’t he had to make more bombs. Slowly Junkrat stopped going to the gym, instead adding a few extra calories to his meals. Always thinking that he’ll burn it off when things clear up.

When things did clear up, Junkrat still didn’t go to the gym. His flat stomach slowly started to bulge out more. He tried to eat healthier things but that never worked. Everything just tasted so damn good to him.

Plates became piled higher and higher with more food. Junkrat’s small little bulge sprouted out into a small belly. He looked in the mirror as he tried to pull up one of his old pairs of cargo shorts. His wider waist prevented him from buttoning them but luckily he managed to just barely get it on. It pinched against his waist and made his small belly bulge over his shorts but Junkrat shrugged. All the work made him really hungry.

A quick trip the dining hall later and Junkrat was shoveling a box of a dozen donuts down his throat, washing it down with some chocolate milk. This wasn’t even his breakfast anymore, it was a snack! After eating all of the donuts he finally felt full. A smile formed on Junkrat’s face as he patted his stuffed belly. Surprisingly it felt good. Junkrat pokes a finger into his belly and blushed at how deep his finger went in. He was really getting huge huh?

Junkrat was interrupted when Roadhog pulled out a chair and sat in front of him, “we need to talk” he said.

“Shoot me” Junkrat chuckled, ignoring Roadhog’s serious mood.

Roadhog sighed, “it’s been great that you’ve been eating more, but you need to cut back. Look at the belly forming on you. I know where this path leads, I don’t want you bigger than me rat. For your health”

“I’m not fat! I’m just bloated!” Junkrat defended.

Roadhog poked Junkrat’s potbelly, “Yeah right. Lose the gut or lose your mobility”

For awhile those words stuck in Junkrat’s head, imagining situations where he gets so big and fat that he can’t even move. Junkrat knew he was supposed to never like being big, but he just couldn’t. Being pretty wide felt good to him! It also helped that is was quite the turn on for himself. Junkrat knew he wouldn’t get that big though, it was impossible. Just a fantasy.

Missions became harder, he started to slack. His bombs didn’t send as far into the air as they used to. Junkrat said he’d fix that but he never got around to it. Running was awful, especially on his peg leg, which was starting to twitch out. The weight was beginning to be too much on him. He was an easy target for enemy soldiers so Reaper decided to put him off the battle field until he lost the weight.

Junkrat groaned as he waddled to the gym that he hadn’t been in for months. He wore the same outfit, but it fit him completely different now. The now extremely snug tank top was stretched due to his large belly, it rose up a little bit too, showing off his gluttony. Junkrat’s booty shorts were now stretched to its limit, he could even find little tears in the fabric.

Junkrat huffed as he attempted to work out. The weight on his arms caused them to ache, running was a complete mistake. Spending only 30 seconds on the treadmill before he was covered in sweat. Not to mention his back was starting to strain him as well. Most of the weight he gained went to his round, some of a belly, which of course caused him back pains.

He couldn’t do it anymore. Junkrat gave up, panting as he got off the workout machine. Using the bathroom to wash his face, Junkrat looked in the mirror to see how big he was. A nice round belly sprouted out from his middle, spilling g out over his wide waist. It was round and soft, Just like his thundering thighs that also formed an incredibly round and jiggly ass. Even his face rounded out as he sported round cheeks, making his stubble and double chin even more prominent.

“Fuck I’m big” Junkrat groaned, running his mechanical hand over his large gut. He should be shamed of himself, but instead Junkrat felt happy and amazed.

His eyes widened as Junkrat looked over himself. Squeezing and poking his soft body. Had he really let himself go this badly? How had he managed to grow so big and wide? Why did he like this so much?

Junkrat cleaned himself up and headed to the dining hall. A trip that he couldn’t stop himself from doing. He grunted as he opened the fridge to find some leftover pizza and pasta.

Sitting down on the chair that was starting to get too small on him, He opened the box and grabbed a slice. The delicious smell of pizza filled Junkrat’s lungs as he opened his mouth wide and inhaled the slice. One after another, unable to control his eating. It was like he was doing this automatically. In no time at all, Junkrat finished the pizza and was shoveling forkfuls of pasta into his mouth.

His belly slowly swelled up, growing larger and larger, taking up more space in his lap. Incredibly full and tired, Junkrat dozed off right in that chair. His stomach gurgling loudly as he slept all the calories off.

Junkrat couldn’t stop if he tried. His mind was addicted to food. To getting rounder and rounder and he had no damn idea why. His mind was always focused on getting bigger and when the next meal was. It showed by his gigantic belly. His neck nearly disappeared beyond the layers of fat that he had on his neck. His thighs were the width of thick tree trunks, and an ass so big and round that he need two chairs just to sit comfortably. Thankfully his back pains were gone thanks to his meds but it still stung quite a bit. Gravity took its toll and his gut hung low. No longer was he the smaller of the two Junker’s here.

Walking became nearly impossible. His peg leg couldn’t hold Junkrat’s weight up and he was just waiting for the day for it to eventually break. Almost nothing fit him anymore. The only time he moved from his room was to get the next meal or refill his snack supply, which was constantly running out.

“This is ridiculous!” Roadhog huffed, kicking empty burger wrappers across Junkrat’s room, “ this is out of control rat. Just look at yourself! You’re bigger than me for fucking sake!

“*hic* thanks” Junkrat chuckled, causing his flab to ripple when he laughed.

“This is serious” Roadhog scolded, “I need you out on the gym and on a diet now before you can’t even stand up.”

“Can’t” Junkrat replied, “too big for the machines now” he said, cramming another burger into his mouth.

Roadhog swore, “why are you doing this to yourself! This is fucking unhealthy! Just how long do you think your heart will last before it bursts?” Roadhog questioned, poking Junkrat’s large belly.

“Dunno” Junkrat said, not paying much attention to the conversation anymore.

Roadhog sighed, “I can’t with you. You’re ok with this? Being such a fucking blob? Just think about that” Roadhog grumbled, storming off.

Junkrat smiled and patted his large belly. His gluttony consumed him, accepting the facts Junkrat allowed himself to constantly binge and grow larger. It would only be a matter of time before he popped.

The only work Junkrat did now was give his blueprints for bombs that he hadn’t made in ages. Being on the battlefield was long gone. Junkrat had only continued to grow larger, to the point where he could barely walk.

His large belly went to his knees, so big and round it made doing anything nearly impossible. Incredibly thick and wide thighs held his legs down and were feeling more numb by the day. This was all thanks to Junkrat’s massive appetite. Days and days of nonstop stuffing made Junkrat this big, a true glutton.

He had no bed to sleep on, just pillows and blankets on the ground as Junkrat sat there, pigging out nearly every hour. He grunted as he had to move himself up and grab his large order of ice cream and hotdogs.

Using his belly as a table, Junkrat inhaled the hotdogs, an inhuman amount of the food filled up his incredibly large stomach. Junkrat didn’t care how he looked when he ate. As long as it got the job done.

This binge was one of many he had that day, he was already feeling quite full and was reaching past his limit every time he ate. Junkrat didn’t care though, he had to get bigger. It felt so good. Junkrat was completely nude, no clothes fit him anymore anyways. It didn’t matter, his large gut covered up his constantly hard cock.

After the hotdogs he felt he couldn’t eat anymore. But the three gallons of chocolate chip mint ice cream we’re to good. Grabbing the melted treat, he chugged them all down.

“Fu-*BURRRAAAAP*-ck” Junkrat groaned, he had gone too far this time.

His large belly was packed tight, groaning and moaning loudly as it tried to digest the ungodly amounts of food in his stomach. Junkrat himself hiccuped and burped uncontrollably. Drool trickling down his soft cheek before wiping it with the rest of the ice cream off his face.

This was the fullest Junkrat had ever felt, his stomach was so damn heavy. He decided to get more comfy and struggled to even move. Junkrat tried to squirm on the floor, he was gasping for breath as he felt like popping. He was at his breaking point. Junkrat groaned and huffed, panting and sweating as his belly felt like it was going to explode.

Junkrat desperately tried to move but he couldn’t. Not matter how hard he tried, his legs felt numb as his heavy gut laid on them. He had finally done it, grown so big he couldn’t even move. Despite the pain he was in he had a goofy smile on his face.

He reach the logical conclusion....

————————

Boy that was long!


End file.
